I Can Fix That
by Kyrie1
Summary: A cute, fuzzy little Zelphie that will make you go 'Awwwww! From Selphie's PoV. *FINISHED*
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I own FF8. Yup, I really do. *wakes up* Aw, darnit.  
  
A/N: What am I doing?! I know I'm a big Selvine fan and all, and I also want to save Zell for myself for when I finally really meet him someday, but I just thought this story would be kinda cute with these two. So here goes; my first Zelphie!  
  
I sighed as I eyed the totaled quad in dismay. I didn't understand how some jerks in this school thought it would be funny to try out a few particularly dangerous spells in the quad. Didn't they know how much hard work I had put into this? Obviously not.  
  
Well, no use crying over spilled milk, I guess. I had to start cleaning up, thought I knew it would take forever, and I wasn't looking forward to it. Squatting, I began to pick up some splintered pieces of wood.  
  
"You must be pretty upset, huh, Selphie?" I heard Zell ask. I didn't even know he was there! I was so surprised I just said "Huh?" instinctively. "I mean the quad getting ruined and all. I know you worked hard on it," he offered, and began to help clean up. I nodded and resumed my cleaning.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should mad at who did it, but I'm mostly just sad about the stage. I had it all painted right and everything. Look at it now," I said dismally. I spared the pile of wood which was once a stage a glance as I carried an armful of useless wood to a nearby trash can. Tears formed in my eyes, but I decided that I wouldn't cry. I would be strong.  
  
"I can fix that," said Zell, still crouched down and gathering broken wood. I looked at him hopefully through unshed tears. "You…can? But…it's totally destroyed! You could never fix that," I told him matter-of-factly. I hoped he would say something to prove me wrong. And he did.  
  
Zell emptied his armful of wood into a trash can and approached the stage. A couple seconds later, he turned around to face me. "I'm real good with tools. I can fix that," he said, sounding so sure of himself.  
  
I sniffed, and somehow managed to find a genuine smile. "O-okay, then. Um, thanks," I said, not exactly sure what to say to that. He flashed me a wide, toothy smile. "No problemo!" 


	2. Chapter II

"Wow!" I breathed as I set eyes on Zell's progress the next morning. Not only had he done an amazing job so far, but I hadn't intended for him to start on it so early. Not that I was complaining.  
  
Zell looked up at the sound of my voice. "Hey!" he called, waving at me with a wrench. "You like it so far?" he asked. "It's wonderful," I honestly told him. He smiled proudly. "Thanks."  
  
Since I was the only member of the Garden Festival Committee there that day (everyone else had been busy every day since sign-up. Go figure!), Zell and I had fun giving each other random little pieces of trivia. Did you know that there are 4,963 books in the school library? Neither did I!  
  
And it went on for a couple days until the stage was finished. I had to say, I missed Zell not being around when I was working. His jokes had just seemed to make the work go a whole lot faster.  
  
So I asked him whether he could help with the fencing around the quad. See, they had been annihilated too. I was planning to fix them myself, but having Zell do it made so much more sense. How else would I not die of boredom?  
  
"I can fix that," he told me in the cafeteria. I smiled. "Would you?" I asked. "Sure," Zell answered, giving me a thumbs-up.  
  
It was so fun! We just talked about whatever came to our minds. "Okay, who am I?" I asked. I sat down in a nearby chair and put my head in my hands, trying my best to frown moodily. I looked up at Zell grumpily. 'Whatever," I said.  
  
Zell burst out laughing. "Squall! That was easy!" he told me. "Now who am I?" he asked, looking around. He bragged a piece of construction wood and held it casually over his shoulder as he leaned against the fence. In a very fake southern accent Zell spoke, drawling out each and every word. "I'm a cowboy, and I got three girlfriends all at once," he said.  
  
I frowned. "That's not true. Irvy wouldn't cheat on me," I said matter-of- factly as I resumed working. "Oh yeah, that's right. You two just got back together, right? Again," he said awkwardly, getting back to his work also.  
  
I sighed. Yeah, Zell was nice and a great help and all, but sometimes he could be pretty mean. 


	3. Chapter III

A/N: I know, it may seem like a Selvine now. But DON'T WORRY! I had this all planned out from the very beginning, and it WILL end up a Zelphie. Thank you. Oh, by the way, I own FF8 now.* gets sued by Squaresoft for everything she has- 30 cents, FF8, and yellow sock that wasn't originally yellow*  
  
Squaresoft: Ew, take this crap back.  
  
Kyrie: Darnit! And I thought I had finally gotten rid of that sock…  
  
On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The first morning without Zell since he started on the fence with me, I noticed how beautiful the quad was. He had really done a good job, I admitted. So I got out the paint and set it next to the unpainted stage. But I couldn't bring myself to paint anything at all without Zell there. It just seemed so…boring without him there to talk to. So I went out the find him again.  
  
"Hey, Zell! You busy?" I asked as I sat down next to him in the cafeteria. I had known exactly where to find him, because a few days ago he had told me about his special seat in the cafeteria, and how he always sat there.  
  
Working hard to swallow the big bite of hot dog he had just taken, Zell shook his head no before he could tell Selphie that. "Mmph…nope. Why? I thought you were working on the quad?" he asked me. I bit my lip. "Um, yeah…the benches! They aren't…stable. Yup, they're wobbly!" I told him. My fingers were crossed behind my back as I hoped they really were. I'd feel really stupid if the benches weren't wobbly, after I had told Zell they were.  
  
Zell nodded. "I can fix that," he told me. I smiled ear-to-ear. "Whoo-hoo! Thanks, Zell! So, I'll see you down there when you're done eating, huh?" I asked hopefully. He nodded.  
  
"Yay, Zell's here!" I yelled, winking playfully at him as he approached. I had nothing to worry about; the benches really were wobbly. Even more so after I loosened them up a bit.  
  
So we talked again, while Zell fixed the benches and I painted. We talked about everything; from how much we wished Balamb Garden had a pool to what I had named the dust bunnies under my bed. And again I had a great time. Especially after the big paint fight we got into!  
  
I ended up with a purple leg, half of my hair green, a blue hand, a yellow nose, and a red star on the back of my dress. And Zell ended up even worse than I did- he had red stripes on his jeans, green hands, and blue hair by the time I was done with him! It was sooooo awesome!  
  
The benches didn't get done, and the stage was rainbow by the time we left the quad. 


	4. Chapter IV

A/N: You're not going to believe this, but I started reading Holes like the day I started this story. And when I got to the part about Kate and Sam I was just like "Omg, they stole my story!" So…um, yeah, they're really similar. And not only did they steal my story, but they had to go and publish it before I even started on mine! How unfair is that? Oh well. I forgive them. ^_~  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The stage was beautiful. The fence was perfect. The benches were as tight as could be. Everything was perfect. The quad looked the best it had ever been. 'Why?' I thought. 'Why did everything have to be perfect so soon?'  
  
Well, I have to admit, not everything was perfect. The quad looked perfect but the Head member of the Garden Festival Committee was not. Something just felt…wrong. And I think I knew what it was.  
  
Guilt. First of all, Irvine and I broke up that morning. I knew it was the right thing to do and all, I could tell we weren't meant for each other. I didn't love him. But I only felt half myself since then. Not that I felt totally whole with Irvy.  
  
I sat down on one of the benches (it didn't wobble) and hugged my knees. If only Rinoa, or Quistis, or someone who could make me feel better were here right now! I buried my head in my knees. I could hear my breathing.  
  
I could also hear someone sitting down next to me. I looked up, and saw none other than Zell! What was he doing here? "The quad's in perfect shape," I told him, wishing he would go away and that he would stay both at once. "You're not," he said simply.  
  
I sighed and leaned onto Zell in a buddy-buddy way. 'You were wrong," I told him. He frowned in confusion. "About what?" he asked. I giggled a bit. "Irvine. He has 5 girlfriends all at once! Well, actually, 4 now," I added.  
  
I couldn't help but smile at Zell's shocked expression. "You…broke up with him?" he asked. "Yeah…" I said. "I know it was the right thing to do, but it broke my heart," I said, feeling empty inside again.  
  
"Y'know…" started Zell. He put his arm around my shoulders and I felt my breath stop. "I can fix that," he said in a nervous way I found adorable.  
  
One thing was for sure, I had never felt this with Irvine.  
  
I didn't say anything. This felt so right, but he had caught me totally off-guard, and I had no idea what to say. Thankfully, I didn't have to say anything.  
  
I kept as still as possible as I felt him kiss me lightly on the cheek. I let my head rest on his shoulder.  
  
"Zell?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"…I love you."  
  
Now the quad was perfect. 


End file.
